Second Chances
by LilaLily
Summary: What if there are no longer any demons left to kill, no monster left to fight, and no apocalypse to stop? Dean is finding it hard to adjust to a normal life. The last thing he needs is a girl looking like sin to come through his door, making him remember everything he vowed to forget.


**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first shot at writing a fan fic. This is AU, I've always wanted to write a story for Dean that doesn't end up sad or depressing. I hope you enjoy it. I'd love some reviews :)**

* * *

Second Chances - (Supernatural Fan Fiction) Chapter 1

Elena often wondered what it would be like to live in a place like this. The town seemed so small it looks as if she can see both ends from where she's standing. The square, the market, and the main street looked like it all came out of a magazine. She figured this is as good a place as any to settle down for a little bit. What she needs now is a job and an apartment. Not that easy, looking at this place, everybody seems to have their own place. She sees a diner and decided to just stay there for a second to get her head straight.

The place looked busy that time of day. She figured a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt. She sat by the counter since everywhere else was taken.

"What are you gonna get?" A tall man with gorgeous hair is looking at her expectantly.

"Just coffee, for now. Thank you," she said.

"Alright, give me a sec." He went and grabbed the coffee pot and poured her a drink. "Anything else you need?" he asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I was hoping you can tell me if there are any apartments available around here?"

"Well, I'm just passing through so I'm not the best person to answer that. But maybe my brother can help you out."

"Okay, thanks."

Just then, a man came in from the kitchen. He was shorter than the guy at the counter, rougher looking, with a "don't-mess-with-me-look." He went straight to the telephone at the side and dialed a number. Within minutes, he was in a shouting match with whomever was on the other line.

"I don't care! You said they'll be here. They better be here. No, if you don't show up here in an hour, I will go there and I will hunt you down." He hangs up and looks around.

"Sorry everyone, go back to your food. Show's over."

"Who was that?," the taller man asked.

"The person bringing the cake," answered the other man.

Elena was just watching throughout this exchange and thought that there might be better place to ask about apartments than a guy with a temper. She stood up, grabbed her bag and was about to walk out the door when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hi, um, sorry, my brother's here. You were asking about some apartments?" He said.

"Uh I don't think this is the right time." Elena said. The taller man just smiled and led you back to the counter. "Don't worry, he won't bite. I promise."

"Hey Dean, meet - "

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" he asked.

"Elena."

"Elena here, is asking if you know of any apartments available."

The man turned to look at her. And wow, did he really looked at her. The last time she got stared at like that was probably in highschool. It was a good thing she was wearing her good jeans. _Oh hell, the last thing on my mind should be caring whether I look good in front of a stranger. Granted, he's a hot stranger. _

The man in front of her held out his hand, "Dean," he said. "I'm not sure if there are any available right now, but maybe you can leave your number here and I'll ask around."

She thought that was nice of him to offer, she scribbled her number on a notepad and slid it across the counter. She was about to stand up and take her leave when the first guy she talked to stopped her.

"Hi, I'm Sam by the way."

She really wasn't sure what to make of it but these brothers look like they can be trusted. Well, she really wasn't the the best authority for judging characters. Lord know, she's misjudged a lot of people in the past. There was just something about these two that feels..

Her thought was cut off as Sam slid across from her on the counter. "Actually," he started, "I'm just about to move out, my room upstairs is going to be vacant for a while so maybe you can stay there, right Dean?"

Dean looked at his brother and shook his head in disbelief. "Um, maybe you can help me out with some stuff in the kitchen? Sam?"

Sam smiled, stood up and told her to give them a second. She was thinking she'll just finish her coffee and head on out. There was no way she was living in the same house with a strange guy.

After a few minutes, the two of them came back out.

"If you're okay with living with a jerk then the room's all yours," Sam said.

She wasn't really sure what to do. She needed a place to stay, yes. But she's not 100% sure she's comfortable living with a guy. I mean, they'll be sharing a bathroom for Christ's sake. But then she also realized that she needed to start somewhere. And having a roof over her head while she figure things out wouldn't be so bad. Besides, the guy looks like he hates small talk, with luck they wouldn't have to exchange more than two words with each other.

"I mean if it's okay," she looked at Dean, "and if you're sure."

"Yeah, sure," Dean said. Although he looked like he'd rather be shot than have a girl roommate.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
